


A Very Different Christmas

by princessmabie



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: CCさくら, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holidays, Sweet, syaosaku - Freeform, touyuki, カードキャプターさくら - Freeform, 冬のしゃおさ強化月間
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmabie/pseuds/princessmabie
Summary: Sakura knew that celebrating Christmas this year is going to be — different.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Very Different Christmas

Sakura knew that celebrating Christmas this year is going to be — different. She won’t be able to go out with friends for their karaoke party, a tradition they’ve somewhat started when they all went to different universities and continued on even now that they’re working. She’s been always thankful that most of her childhood friends also decided on going to Tokyo. this year they’ll be doing their karaoke from the safety of an online video call. 

She won’t be going home to Tomoeda this time too. As much as she wants to, she just won’t put her father, brother, and Yukito at risk. They’ve decided that they’ll be spending Christmas day on a video call, playing games and opening presents they’ve had sent ahead of time. She’s grateful that her brother and Yukito lives close to home, they could be with their father this season when she can’t. 

Sakura looks out on the window of their apartment, snow seems to be falling harder tonight. In a few hours, it’ll be the 24th, Christmas eve. Something or rather someone rustles the blanket, she looks at the sleeping form of Syaoran, brows furrowed as he is dreaming. She gently touches his face and it seems to do the trick, a small smile forms on Syaoran's lips. Even after so many years together, seeing Syaoran smile never fails to make her heart skip a beat. She still goes "hanyan" every time they hold hands not to mention the way she goes red as a tomato every time they kiss and when they are intimate. It does special things to her heart that Syaoran is practically the same as her. They’ve been through so much from their card collecting days to braving adult life. They’ve had laughs and tears but they always find their way to each other’s arms. This time is no different, even with the pandemic changing the way they work and live they’ve always had each other’s back. Protecting and taking care of one another. 

She looks at the engagement ring that sits perfectly on her ring finger. The diamond ring with the Sakura and Nadeshiko details around it. Syaoran's proposal made even more perfect when she saw the details. Syaoran wanted her mother to be part of this new chapter of their lives and it made her fall even more in love with him. They wanted to do a spring wedding but alas, circumstances weren’t going to allow them to do that. She was more than willing to wait until things get a little better and Syaoran graciously agrees. They wanted the most important people in their lives to be present on the occasion. Syaoran also wants his mother and yes — all of his sisters to be there too, even though he won't admit it to them. So they’ll wait until then. 

As she looks at her husband to be, she feels a different sort of excitement. She was all too giddy about her present for him this year. It’s always been a little tough giving gifts or surprises to Syaoran not that he’s picky, oh not at all. But every time she asks him what he wants, he’ll give her that warm loving look and with a small blush, he would say— “I’ve got everything I need right here” and proceeds to give her a warm deep kiss. 

This year he (well even she) is in for a surprise. She looks at her drawer where a small box is hidden underneath her clothes. Inside is a mug she had specially made. She went to a shop that personalizes stuff after she confirmed it. Sakura had the perfect design in mind that includes a rashinban. It hasn’t been easy keeping this surprise from him, not when he’s so attuned to her feelings. But it looks like their little bundle is cooperating with her, using its own tiny power to mask its existence not until the perfect time. And she has it perfectly set up in her mind, just a few more hours. She’ll be up to make him breakfast, all of his favorites of course. And that’s when Sakura will tell him, her surprise gift. Sakura imagines it as she sets his coffee on the table in a mug with the words “World’s Best Dad”. 

She can already see how his face will be a mix of emotions passing all at once. The surprise, excitement, slight hint of fear mixed in with self-doubt, but what will prevail is his immeasurable love. A love that’s so strong and loud his aura wraps her in a hug first and then Syaoran's strong arms follow suit. That was what she dreamt after her doctor’s check-up. She was very careful though still a little afraid of going out. Sakura was very cautious, armed with a face mask and sanitizer. She didn’t stay out long and went straight home after. 

Being a first-time mom has its risks already. But being pregnant in the middle of a pandemic makes it even harder. But she knew she will protect their baby with all her might. It’s not easy falling into a dark hole of worrying and overthinking but then she hears that small voice: “絶対大丈夫だよ”. 

She smiles, yes it may be harder to believe now but she knows deep in her heart, everything will be alright. She holds on to her invincible spell that has saved her on more than one too many occasions. She snuggles into the sleeping Syaoran who instantly hugs her even closer. His warmth and breathing settling her nerves. She’s looking forward to the morning. 

Christmas this year will indeed be different.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've published anything that I've written about SyaoSaku (actually this is the first time I posted any story that I've written) so please go easy on me but I look forward to hearing your thoughts so I can improve!
> 
> And yes SyaoSaku is my forever OTP!


End file.
